


Team ATMN and the Golden Claw

by AshAntares (AshAnteres)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ash Antares, Epic, Gen, OC, OC!Faunus, Spoiler alert it gets bigger, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAnteres/pseuds/AshAntares
Summary: His name is Ash Antares, and he's going to Beacon to learn to fight the Grimm and form Team ATMN. Yep. That's definitely where this story is going. Definitely not going to get bigger than that, who told you any different? That person is not to be trusted. This story definitely isn't going to involve taking on the White Fang not as an individual or team, but as a pure-hearted activist group. Certainly not!





	

“Next.” The examiner in the raised square-shaped arena said as a teenager of sixteen walked away from the arena, glancing to the set of three examiners seated at a table like players in a game show. The next teenager strode into the arena, practically leaking overconfidence from every orfice. He was somewhat large, for a boy sixteen years old. The orange-eyed lad could have easily passed for eighteen, but the innocent enthusiasm on his face gave his age away. His hair was an auburn mullet, with a golden stripe running down the top and a blood-red back. He wore heavy crimson armour lined with gold, and a red longcoat with a black sun on the back over his thick knight armour, his clothes under the armour black. He had a belt around his waist, a belt of rifle ammunition clips full of each of the different dust types. His gloves were gold, with big sharp knuckleduster spikes, and his shoulders were orange. His arms, legs, feet, and back were defended well, but the chestpiece was particularly noticeable. The metal was a foot thick and sloped to deflect force, with what looked like a pointed white diamond the size of an orange in the center of his chest. Like rays of the sun, gold spikes of metal pointed away from the diamond, angled to protect him while not getting in the way of movement.

“Well, you certainly look the part.” The examiner on the right said in amusement.

“But in armour like that, your speed can't be anything to write home about.” The examiner on the left pointed out.

“You'd be surprised.” The teen said, smiling. “I'm Ash Antares, warrior supreme, soon to be the greatest hunter of all time.”

“We'll see.” The examiner said, readying a shortsword and shield and walking onto the examination stage.

“Wait... You three, can you guys fight me at the same time?” Ash asked.

“Four trained, professional examiners, against you. Are you sure this is fair?” The one in the center asked in amusement.

“Not really. Would you like to get four more guys?” Ash asked, grinning.

He laughed, and the other three examiners stepped onto the battlefield. “Well, you're nothing if not confident.”

“What did you just say about me?” Ash roared in fury.

“I said you're nothing if-”

“I'll make you eat those words!” Ash yelled and pulled his weapon from his back, a mechanical block of orange, gold, and red metal. The weapon's unfolded into a long-range high-caliber dust-powered sniper rifle, with a rotating eight-barrel dust cylinder thick enough to potentially house rockets and a spiralling short and wide muzzle that could lengthen, and he held it in one hand. He grabbed part of its stock and drew it like unsheathing a blade, revealing a segmented rectangular metal longsword to the world, its tip expanding into a diamond point.

Aiming the two-handed rifle in one hand like his weapon was a mere pistol, he fired at the first examiner, who blocked the shot with his shield, only to be sent flying back like a kicked can, hitting the far wall hard enough to crack it.

“This power... You're a strong one.” He said, getting back up.

The examiner that had seemingly called Ash nothing ran at the redhead, spinning and swinging both his blue swords at the boy. Ash blocked with his gun and sword like both were blades, and the trained examiner moved far faster than the boy, swinging his blades again and again. The boy's guard was minimalistic but absolute, blocking every attack and ignoring force, but he could barely keep up with the faster man's assault. Finally, the examiner spun and swung both blades at the boy, and Ash blocked with his gun, pushing the blades away and aiming its muzzle at his foe's face. A quick lunge hit the guy in the face hard enough to make him stumble back, and then he fired, blasting the man away into the first man right as he was getting up.

Ash's segmented longsword lengthened, becoming a whip-sword three times its original length. He twirled it in the air beside him, then lashed forwards and struck the pile of two men, then the shield of the approaching examiner. Ash swung it again and again, each hit getting blocked, and then he swung his whip-sword so it curved around the shield and struck the man's face. His aura protected him, but it still resulted in him getting flung into the air, another whip strike sending him down into the two examiners as they helped each other up.

A third examiner stepped up to the field, armed with a big sword, a thick curving katana.

Ash roared and lunged forward recklessly, swinging his blade over his head. The examiner blocked, and was pushed back. Ash relentlessly attacked again and again, and started to slide around the floor despite seemingly continuing his standing slashes. He attacked the enemy from unreadable random angles until the redhead suddenly leapt up. The examiner suddenly knelt, feeling an enormous weight pulling him to the ground... He looked down and saw a black gravity rune, one that was stronger than any he'd ever seen. It was the last thing he saw before ash landed on him gun-first, and he felt even heavier. Ash fired, shooting the examiner's head into the ground hard enough to knock him out and shooting himself high into the air, as if reality suddenly decided to accept that a weapon so powerful should have significant recoil. Did his semblance alter movement in some way?

“Spend too long in the air, and you become a target!” An examiner said, drawing his longbow and taking aim, and firing at the seemingly helpless Ash.

Ash smiled at the arrow and stuck his arms out. “THE SUN!” He yelled. The arrow struck him in his armored chest, only to slide off his armor and land on the ground somewhere behind him.

The examiner furiously fired again and again, and charged his Semblance into one powerful arrow that glowed gold. He fired it, and Ash dodged it in the air by suddenly falling directly to the right.

“How in the world?” He asked, taking aim and firing again, but Ash sped up. He fired where he assumed Ash would be, only for him to fall up.

“Hunters don't fall up!” The examiner yelled furiously.

“I'm really more of a Warrior.” Ash shrugged with a grin.

The examiner screamed and fired another super-arrow, and Ash fell down fast to dodge it, then fell towards the examiner, flipping and landing boot-first in the examiner's face, sending him flying into the group of examiners, which gave up on trying to get back up. He mentally nicknamed their pile the failure pile.

Ash landed and cracked the ground while sliding, and suddenly stopped. He grinned and sheathed his blade, smiling at the failure pile, forming a gravity rune beneath them to keep them down and together. “Who's up for round two?”

An examiner approached him from behind, and he swung his gun back, smacking him in the face with the muzzle and firing, knocking him away from the failure pile. The flying man suddenly changed directions without turning, flying into the air, then striking the failure pile like a meteor, hurting them all.

“Behold, Supernova War 102, Magician Form!” Ash declared, taking aim with his sniper rifle while his dust barrel rotated to ready the red chamber and the wide muzzle extended and grew into a pointed cone with a small opening. He fired a thin beam of red dust-enhanced ammunition at the failure pile, the bullet striking the top one as a glowing crimson aura spread out to make them all glow. In order, each one ignited in a massive explosion, shooting the others into the air as they detonated like a fireworks display. When the explosions stopped, they fell to the ground around him, two in front of him and the other two end-to-end in a curved line behind him. Someone viewing this from the top would see he caused them to fall in the shape of a big smiling face with Ash as the nose.

"Yes, that... will be quite sufficient." A shocked examiner said from the floor. "You've definitely demonstrated the physical aptitude to enter Beacon, despite your somewhat young age. And your tactics were admirable.”

“Yeah, I rule.” Ash said with a grin.

”But the sheer level of power you possess would be remarkable for any student, let alone someone of your age... Explain how you became so strong.”

For the briefest of moments, he paused, as if trying to think of an explanation good enough to explain skills he shouldn't have really had. “Well... My gun has a sword in it.” He said, sheathing his sword into his gun and letting it power down, placing it on his back.

“I noticed.”

“She's so cool.” He said, reaching back to stroke his weapon. ”She's a high-power long-range high-caliber dust-powered sniper rifle named Supernova War 102. And my Multiform Segmented Dust Sword, named Scorpio, has three forms: Normal, Ray, Stinger, and Supernova. That's what I call its coolest mode. By sheathing my sword, I can access the gun's dust supply and charge it for attacks when I need them, and my gun can charge its dust into shots using its Wide-Shot High Power Blast muzzle mode or Long-Range Focus Mode. She can also charge a dust cartridge and turn it into a ticking timebomb to throw at big monsters or around corners or from behind cover. I made her myself!”

“And your ability with Runes... It takes years to master using those properly.”

“I think runes are awesome, so I learned how to use them, then practiced until I got good at using them. I crashed into a lot of trees, and fell over a lot, and lost some fights because I tripped or got countered at high speed, but I've pretty much mastered them now.”

“Explain how you became so skilled in combat.”

“I've fought a lot of Grimm and sparred with a lot of Hunters, even the ones that kicked my butt as a kid. My mom owned bar back in Mistral, and I set up a practice arena for visitors and locals to fight. Beat six hunters in a row, and you get a free drink! I... Never beat six people in a row, and nobody ever did, but some day, I want to go home and win that challenge.”

“How did you control your velocity in the air?”

“Trade secret.” He said with a smile.

The examiner frowned. “I assure you, I will not tell anyone your secret. Now tell me how you made those arrows worthless against you, or you'll never get into Beacon.”

“Alright, alright. My Semblance is... THE SUN! Or maybe just Sun. I can't decide if the 'THE' makes it sound more awesome, or too much like the actual sun. Maybe I should call it something cooler, like Solar something or Supernova something-”

“Tell me what it does.” He snapped.

”Friction. I mess with friction. I can mess with air resistance to make attacks miss or move slower, I can break through air resistance to move faster and make my strikes hit harder, and I can slide around if I want to and make people unable to stand up if I stab the ground pretty hard."

"An interesting ability. Tell me, does it have any weaknesses?"

"None whatsoever! It's the best Semblance ever."

He glared disapprovingly.

Alright, fine. "My abilities get weaker the further away from me my target is. Also I can't negate friction, only enhance or absorb it. My power gets stronger after absorbing energy, and the energy of attacks, the recoil of my gun, and the recoil of my blade strikes can really add up. Air friction control is also how I made those examiners fall the way they did. It's harder for me to alter the vector and velocity of stuff I'm far away from, but since the fight was over and they were still going down and they were falling into my range anyway, I thought it'd be awesome. I can make kinda-useless flashes of light and burn stuff, but burning drains my energy really quickly and I didn't want to pass out right after winning. That'd be embarrassing. Also if I absorb too much friction I start heating up, I get friction burns all over my body, it's horrible. I carry around ice dust just so I can cool myself down if I need to.”

"Very well. Ash Antares, was it? You're in."

“YES!” He yelled, leaping into the air and freezing in place. They watched him, and he glanced at them. “Did you see what I did there?” He asked.

“Yes,” The examiner sighed, “I see what you did there.”

"You won't regret this." He said joyfully. "I'm going to train hard, study harder, and become the strongest Hunter you've ever seen."

"Really?" The examiner asked skeptically. "Well, we do have some rather strong first-year students this year... I look forward to seeing you meet them."

"And I look forward to kicking their butts!" Ash yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: This story is going to get epic and involve taking on the White Fang as a rival organization not as an individual or team, but as a pure-hearted activist group.


End file.
